


Photobooth

by Thestias



Series: Aperture [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Pining, M/M, POV Kaneki Ken, Short & Sweet, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, This Is STUPID, fluffy dumb babies, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestias/pseuds/Thestias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the slander and double-speak / Were only foolish attempts to show you did not mean / Anything but the blatant proof was your lips touching mine in the photobooth.</p><p>Short little fluff piece because these dorks need some happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobooth

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Death Cab song by the same name.

“Come on, Kaneki, please? Just one thing of pictures, is all I ask.  _ Please?”  _

The mall was crowded, far too many people around for his liking but Kaneki hadn't been able to resist when Hide had called him up and invited him out. It was a glorious reprieve from simply sitting around his apartment, worrying about everything, or working at Anteiku and having to put up with Touka's attitude. He'd eaten just over a week before and hadn't seen his friend in just a little longer than that; Kaneki had missed the boisterous blond, and when he'd seen the name flash on his cell phone screen he hadn't even thought about how uncomfortable he would be when accepting the offer.

Of course, he should have known that Hide would drag him all over the place with barely a rest between every time something new caught his eye.

With a sigh and a roll of his grey eyes Kaneki nodded; it was impossible to say no to Hide when the blond was pouting at him so adorably.  _ What, no, he’s not adorable, get a grip on yourself.  _ He pushed the thought away, intent on ignoring it as he had all others like it regarding his best friend. _I shouldn't think like that about him._   Allowing himself to be dragged towards the photo booth the ghoul glanced at the adverts on the side, one a couple sitting close together, the man kissing the woman on the cheek. Glancing at Hide as the taller male fed the machine coins Kaneki blushed, inwardly telling himself not to think about it.  _ He’s your best friend, it’s not like that, stop. _

“Ready?” The voice was a lot closer than it should be, dark-haired male jumping a bit and glancing to the side to see Hide's chin on his shoulder, radiant smile on the blond's face. A flush spread across his cheeks at their proximity, heart skipping in his chest as Hide laughed and poked his side. "C'mon, you wanted to go to the bookstore after this, right?" Nodding in answer Kaneki followed the blond into the booth, sitting close and gritting his teeth as his heart continued pounding in his chest. “Hey, try not to look like someone put salt in your coffee. We’re having  _ fun, _  Ken.”

“So you tell me, and yet I still don’t think I am,” he snarked back, fighting the smile he felt playing at his lips. Looking straight towards the camera as the screen gave a countdown he couldn’t help but steal glances at Hide from the corner of his eye.  _ What are you doing, Kaneki, stop, no.  _ As the count hit one Kaneki gathered his courage--what little he had, anyway--and turned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Hide's cheek as the camera flashed.

Wide brown eyes met his as Hide turned, staring as Kaneki bit his lip and the camera flashed again; breathing out in a rush Hide leaned in and kissed the ghoul full on the lips, prompting an undignified squeak from the shorter male as the camera went off for the third time.  _ Hide.... _  Not taking the time to think for once, letting himself just _f_ _ eel _  and enjoy himself Kaneki closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss as the camera flashed for the last time.


End file.
